Paralelos no Infinito
by Lilibeth
Summary: Remus se propõe a ensinar Geometria a Harry. Que ODEIA Aritmancia. Que ABOMINA Poções. Que tem ASCO de estudar. Ah, como os professores sofrem...SLASH


Esta ficlet é uma resposta a um dos desafios do Potter Slash Festival Brasil, da lista Potterslashfics do yahoogrupos.

Desafio : _"Harry Potter nunca foi um aluno exemplar, mas matemática(ou física) realmente não é o seu forte; e Remus Lupin tem que achar um jeito especial de explicar um teorema muito importante para ele. Vale um dos seguintes teoremas : "A Soma dos quadrados dos catetos é igual a soma do quadrado da hipotenusa" "Duas retas são consideradas paralelas se e somente se elas se encontram só no infinito" "Emc2" "a quantidade de números primos é infinita" (ok, ok, se não gostarem do professor, podem fazer com o Snape... rs) "_ de Lilibeth

Título : Paralelos no Infinito

Autor : Lilibeth

Classificação : MA ou NC-17

Casal : Remus Lupin/Harry Potter

Resumo : Remus se propõe a ensinar Geometria a Harry. Que ODEIA Aritmancia. Que ABOMINA Poções. Que tem ASCO de estudar. Ah, como os professores sofrem...

Disclaimer : blá, blá,blá e tudo o mais : Os personagens pertencem a JKRowling e seus associados, o que não impede de que alguns malucos de plantão ousem sonhar com eles. Não ganho nem pretendo ganhar dinheiro com isso, então não se preocupem em lembrar meu nick na lista de processos. Apenas divirtam-se em ler como eu me diverti em escrever.

_"Dois..._  
_Apenas dois. _  
_Dois seres... _  
_Dois objetos patéticos. _  
_Cursos paralelos _  
_Frente a frente... _  
_...Sempre... _  
_...A se olharem... _  
_Pensar talvez: _  
_"Paralelos que se encontram no infinito..."_  
_No entanto sós por enquanto._  
_Eternamente dois apenas. "_  
_Pablo Neruda _

Sabia, meu pequeno, que duas paralelas só se encontram no infinito ?

Os dedos quase distraídos que brincavam com meu cabelo enquanto você languidamente falava a última frase me dava a exata medida de como estava seu ânimo : no calor ou depois do sexo, você sempre filosofava. E eu sorria, satisfeito : a felicidade é uma janela entreaberta, eu pensava enquanto largava (com prazer) os livros que tinha trazido para "estudar" na sua cama e me virava para te encarar. Molemente fui me encaixando em você, para meu corpo ter certeza do que minha razão já intuía : as vésperas da Lua Cheia sempre traziam surpresas...

Hum ? Filosofia ? Agora ?

Não, criança... apenas Matemática, básica e simples.

Prove.

Pelo seu sorriso maroto eu percebi que tinha entrado no seu jogo. Mas para jogar um jogo desses, sempre são precisos dois, professor...

Mas não duas retas quaisquer... tem de ser paralelas. Livres sim , mas sempre retas, e sobretudo iguais.

Enquanto falava, devagar e com uma inflexão professoral e segura,suas mãos subiram pelos meus braços até segurar meus pulsos, prendendo-me de encontro à cama; seus lábios me percorriam o rosto em direção à orelha, ainda murmurando baixinho e finalmente abocanhando-me o lóbulo dela, arquejando um iguais que me fez tremer inteiro. Essa aula prometia. E cada fibra do meu ser prometia tornar-me o mais devotado dos alunos.

Porque mesmo iguais e retas (e se as palavras eram sobre retas e direções, as suas mãos ao descerem iam desenhando um caminho tortuoso em meu corpo, fazendo-me quase gozar por antecipação : da sua voz ? das suas mãos? da sua aula? Eu não sabia nem queria saber, só queria continuar ali e sentir tudo) devem seguir na mesma direção, e a precisa e sempre igual distância entre si. Não se misturam, não se unem... a não ser no ponto final.

Ponto final ? - mais arquejei que falei, meu corpo arqueando-se em sua direção; o seu sorriso espalhou-se mais ainda, os olhos brilhando de forma mais apurada : precisão é seu nome, Remus John Lupin, e sensualidade sua forma mais pura, Lobo implacável.

Só no ponto final. E o beijo quase roubado, feito brincadeira de crianças e o seu súbito afastar-se, recostar-se na sua poltrona predileta e pegar o mesmo livro de volta, exatamente como quem não quer nada me deixou sem entender o que você queria com aquilo. Mas eu não ia deixar assim barato essa "aula" : que professor é esse que foge no meio da explicação, ainda mais deixando seu aluno tão interessado ?

Alto lá, "professor" : que explicação esdrúxula é essa ? E o que pensa que está fazendo, me deixando assim, e saindo sem falar nem fazer nada ?

Hummm... ficou interessado em Geometria, agora, Harry ?

Muito.

E está disposto a compreender todas as implicações da teoria, Potter ?

Potter ? Ai,ai,ai... eu não iria mesmo estudar Poções, hoje. Muito provavelmente, eu não iria estudar mais nada hoje além de... Geometria. Mas tinha certeza que valeria a pena. E o olhar profundo, doce e feroz ao mesmo tempo me deu certeza que não usaria livros para essa lição... E o "sim" que pronunciei em seguida era mais um arquejo que uma resposta, pois ajoelhei-me no chão em frente ao meu professor e apoiei o queixo em seus joelhos... que suavemente se entreabriram enquanto ele me dizia :

Então,levante-se daí, meu pequeno. Essa lição exige duas retas paralelas.

E sem mais delongas levantou-se e me deixou ali plantado, de joelhos como o mais humilde dos escravos cativos ; e enquanto andava com a sua graça única e animal, foi tirando as vestes e oferecidamente deitando-se na cama com as pernas entreabertas, batendo suavemente com a mão no colchão ao seu lado.

Vem...!

E eu mais que depressa me levantei e fui tirando as roupas pelo caminho, para chegar à cama como ele, nu e já em riste.

Ah, adolescência deliciosa... Harry, se vamos trabalhar com retas, elas tem de estar no mesmo nível.

E o olhar cúpido de desejo que você me dirigiu e em seguida o toque de sua mão em seu próprio membro, começando a masturbar-se devagar e muito suavemente mostrou-me rapidamente o que você esperava de mim; ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e ia me abaixar para sugá-lo, mas você pôs a mão na frente e disse :

Não, não, Harry... retas paralelas. Vire-se e deite-se.

E com mãos fortes e ágeis você me ajudou a me posicionar para um maravilhoso 69. Sua língua experiente no primeiro toque na minha barriga já me levou às alturas, e eu mal consegui encaixar meus lábios em teu membro enrijecido e você já começava a me acariciar a base do pênis com um dedo e com outros dois brincava com meus testículos, fazendo-me perder o fôlego como se estivesse em uma louça perseguição a um pomo particularmente indócil. Sua outra mão nas minhas nádegas, me puxando mais para perto, comprimindo-me de encontro à sua boca cúpida... ah, Remus... Loucura pura e precisão extrema, paixão e volúpia em um sorriso delineado em uma boca ágil e extremamente ocupada em me mostrar os delírios de uma reta perfeitamente imperfeita : língua e membro, dedos e testículos : retas e curvas em perfeita harmonia, sincronia dos imperfeitos. Eu mal consegui me conter, mal consegui te acariciar, pouco te toquei e muito recebi nessa lição : com certeza, Remus Lupin, duas retas paralelas são aquelas que só se cruzam no infinito... de um orgasmo.


End file.
